hidakaku what the hell?
by Jade07Fun
Summary: ok im sorry my grammer and spelling may suck DX but htis is basicly a story where hidan wonts to be seme and he finds a way to get to be seme summers sucks lol


"What the hell…." Were kakuzu first words as he awoke in a dark, cold, damp room the only light was from a dim bulb that flicked on and off every now and again. Kakuzu's jade green eyes slowly opened leavening his sight slight blurry, the slightly confused Akatsuki member went to lift his arms but something cold and heavy kept his arms at his sides. Still blurry eyes went to see what the restraints where. Cold metal chains clung to the banker's arms. Kakuzu tried to use charka to help him break the annoying contrition but no matter how hard he tried the charka wouldn't budge in fact he couldn't fell his charka at all. Kakuzu gulped no charka no way out of here and he had no idea where he was, who captured him or why he was here. Panicking eyes darted round the damp room for some sort of clue as to what was going off. Suddenly someone chuckling cut off the silence in the room.

"Who's there!" kakuzu growled.

"Awww kuzu I'm offended how can you not know your comrade" the voice that chuckled spoke.

"Kuzu???… Hidan is that you…. YOU IDOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!!!" kakuzu yelled. Hearing footsteps walk towards him kakuzu looked up his vision no longer bleared he could see his partner Hidan stood in front of him without his shirt once again. Hidan had his arms folded and his hips slightly bent to one side, a traditional smirk playing on his lips and a look in his eyes that kakuzu could only describe as being like a predator staring down at its pray.

"Hidan let me go now!" kakuzu growled angrily. Hidan let out a small laugh before he spoke again.

"Your chained to a floor and you still think you can boss me around" Hidan scoffed. Hidan magenta eyes glanced over kakuzu's body he was defiantly going to like being in control.

"Hidan what the hell do you want!" kakuzu said threw gritted teeth as much as he hated to admit it Hidan had the upper hand.

"Ha… what do I want hmmm lets think about this" Hidan said playfully as he walked over to kakuzu sitting on his lap and grabbing his shirt. Hidan brought his mouth the kakuzu ear. "I want to be in control, to be able to tell you what to fucking do and to make you listen to me"

Kakuzu let out a low growl in frustration he was still unable to find any charka to use it was like he didn't have any, closing his eyes to try and concentrate.

"Bwhahahahaha!" Hidan roared with laughter coursing kakuzu to open his eyes. "I hope your not trying to use your charka kuzu you not be able to" Hidan said threw fits of laughter

"How?" kakuzu snapped he was not in the mood for Hidans games.

"How what? How did I stop you using your charka?" Hidan smirked "I asked sasori for his help and before you ask why he would help me he had no choice me and deidara have been talking" Hidan chuckled at the memory. Kakuzu's face was in a scowl of confusion and fury. He hated not having control of something.

"Awww kuzu you look annoyed here let me help you relax" Hidan said with a smirk before kakuzu could say anything Hidan moved his hand over kakuzu's clothed groin, coursing the male to bite his tongue to hold back a moan he was lot going to let Hidan win. Hidan snickered he new exactly what he was doing.

"Relax kuzu" Hidan smirked once more repeating the action kakuzu hated but enjoyed again.

"Hidan let me go or so help me god I'll kill you" kakuzu growled in a warning tone. This time it was Hidan who let out a growl.

"Its jashin dickhead and…" Hidan rubbed kakuzu groin once more snickering at the moan that escaped the elder's lips. "I'm in control this time". Kakuzu gritted his teeth and bit back the comments he wanted to say because as much as he hated it Hidan was right about one thing he was in control.

"Now kakuzu I want you to do something but… I have to trust you not misbehave cause if you do there will be consequences Hidan smirked. Kakuzu rose one eyebrow what was this idiot planning. Hidans pale hand ran up kakuzu chest and into his hair slightly pulling the black strands. Kakuzu ignored the hand until it pulled hard causing him to hiss with discomfort. Hidan only smirked standing up from kakuzu's lap, and pulling his trousers down with his boxes shoving his obvious arousal into kakuzu face. Kakuzu knew then exactly what Hidan wonted he did not plan to give in until the pale hand in his hair pulled really hard making him gasp Hidan quickly shoved himself into the other males mouth gasping at the knew heat around his flesh.

"Don't you hmmm dare bite" Hidan said moaning tightening his vice like grip on kakuzu's hair. Kakuzu growled at this but the vibrations only made the other male moan once more.

"Kakuzu you can either do something and make it easier for you or…" a evil smirk played on the jashanist lips and there was a dark glint in his eye "I'm just going to fuck your throat witch will not be pleasant for you trust me… I know"

Kakuzu reluctantly went along with what Hidan wanted because I knew it was going to be easier to do so. He slowly began to suck, glaring at Hidan all the time; Hidan only smirked down at him. After a few moments Hidan became bored with kakuzu inexperience at this, so he pulled away from the tied down male. Hidan leaned forward and whispered into the other male's ear.

"Just stay quiet you might like the next bit" with that as Hidans only warning he pulled down kakuzu trousers and underwear.

"Seems you enjoyed this more than I thought you would" Hidan snickered; kakuzu was obviously hard said male only growled at Hidan for his teasing. Hidan pushed three figures into kakuzu mouth that took the hint that this would be less painful if he just went along with it so he coated each figure well. Pulling out his wet digits Hidan only smirked as he pushed one figure into kakuzu, who grunted at the strange felling. Hidan let out a small chuckle as he pushed the rest of the digits in.

"Don't worry kuzu your charka will come back then you can kick my ass but first…." After saying this Hidan removed his figures at slowly and painfully pushed himself into the other male. Kakuzu face screwed up in pain. Hidan just smirked.

"Jashin kuzu this dose feel nice no wonder u like to seme" kakuzu only growled at Hidans remark and tried to block out the pain hoping his charka will come back soon. Hidan began at a slow and steady pace he really didn't want to hurt kakuzu but knew if he asked to be seme kakuzu would just say no. With every thrust kakuzu grunted in pain and Hidan just moaned in the pleasure. This continued for about 10 minutes until kakuzu could feel his charka once more the pain has gone and as much as he would never admit it Hidan inside him did start to feel good but that did not mean he wonted it to continue. Hidan could feel his peek rising he started to moan louder and louder until…

THUMP!!!

Hidan went flying backswords… "Crap he has his charka back" Hidan thought whilst trying to scrabble away. "Fuck jashin what did I do I was planning on getting away before he could kick my ass" Hidans thought once more as he scrabbled into a corner of the dark room.

"Hidan…Hidan" kakuzu repeated the name slowly sending shivers down Hidan spin. "Yup he's going to kill me" Hidan mumbled chuckling at the fact he knew kakuzu couldn't kill him. Suddenly Hidan was pulled out his thoughts by a strong hand raping around his pale neck. Hidan let out a chocked gasp.

Kakuzu began to growl he was ready to murder this dickhead. When suddenly a loud voice boomed into both male's heads.

"I need to see you both right away… and I mean now!"

Hidan smirked thank jashin saved by Pein in the ass. Kakuzu threw Hidan on the floor and went to find his clothing.

"You Hidan are a lucky son of a bitch… but don't worry I will kill you when he is done talking with us" kakuzu loud voice bounced of the walls of the empty room. Hidan noticed he saw kakuzu rub his wrists subconsciously he smirked and the marks the chains had left.

"Kuzu instead of killing can you punish me in a different way I never go to cum thanks to you" Hidan pouted as he also went to gather his clothing.

"Maybe I'll do both" kakuzu mumbled.

"What was that kuzu?….. hello?…. dickhead answer me!!"


End file.
